Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home improvement and painting accessories. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved painting shield that comprises a substantially C-shaped clamp. The shield is designed to clamp to the shingles on a roof, and prevent any unintended painting of the shingles while a wall, fascia, or another adjacent surface is being painted. The present invention further includes an elongated handle that is pivotally attached to the clamp.
Whenever painting or spray painting is done, a paint shield is often necessary. A paint shield is a piece of equipment that can stop overpainting or overspraying areas, especially around awkward corners. When painting a house, it is difficult and time-consuming to mask off and protect certain surfaces. With a paint shield, painting or spray painting requires less preparation, while still providing the necessary protection of unwanted splattering or overpainting on adjacent surfaces.
For example, a paint shield can be used on a roof. In order to protect the shingles on a roof and prevent any painting over the shingles, a paint shield can be slipped underneath the flashing and the shingles. This allows the wall, fascia, soffits, or another nearby surface to be painted without worry over also painting on an adjacent surface. Cardboard shields can be used, however, cardboard spray shields cannot be used more than once. Aluminum shields, by contrast, have handles, that gives more flexibility. However, a user will be required to hold it as she works, keeping it in position with one hand as the other hand is painting. This can be quite tiresome on the arms, and will hinder efficiency, as frequent breaks are needed due to fatigue.
The present invention provides a solution and allows for a paint shield to be repeatedly used. The present invention provided a paint shield clamp having a clamp with an upper portion, a lower portion, and a rear ledge that can removably mount to the shingles on a roof. The upper portion is substantially rectangular in shape and comprises a first edge and a second edge. The lower portion comprises a third edge and a fourth edge. The third edge is attached to the second edge of the upper portion. The fourth edge is offset from the interior surface of the upper portion to form substantially a C-shape and an opening between the upper portion and the lower portion. The rear ledge is attached to the second edge of the upper portion and extends coplanar to the upper portion. An elongated handle is pivotally attached to the rear ledge.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to paint shields. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some devices disclose a shield with a flat reinforcing member attached to an elongated handle, with at least one spring clip mounted on the reinforcing member. Other devices discloses a paint shield with a shield portion and a substantially W-shaped exterior-roof attachment. These devices, however, do not disclose a paint shield that includes a clamp that can mount to the shingles on a roof without needing any additional support. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,212 to Queiroz discloses a paint shield configured to shield an exterior roof structure while spray painting exterior side walls of a home or building. The Queiroz device includes a shield portion and an exterior-roof attachment portion. The shield portion is configured to shield at least a portion of the roof structure from paint spray. The exterior-roof attachment portion is connected to the shield portion and includes a substantially W-shaped cross-section configured to attach and be self-held to the drip edge of a pitched roof of the home. However, the Queiroz device does not disclose a handle or a shield that clamps to the shingles on a roof.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,703 to Glowacki discloses a spray painting shield that includes a flat reinforcing member attached to an elongated handle. The reinforcing member is attached to one end of the elongated handle through a pivot shaft. At least one spring clip mounted on the flat reinforcing member is used to hold large flat shields and preventing paint from getting on selected areas. The Glowacki device does not disclose a shield that can clamp to the shingles on a roof when the wall, fascia, or another nearby surface is being painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,762 to Long discloses a spray paint shield for protectively covering a portion of a wall or ceiling when an adjoining wall portion is being painted or sprayed. The Long device discloses a flat, elongated thin sheet and an elongated handle pivotally connected to and extending from the midpoint of an edge of the flat sheet. Elongated handle is movably within a plane defined by the edge of the thin sheet attached thereon. Unlike the current device, the Long device does not disclose a shield having a clamp portion that can removably clamp to the shingles on a roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,426 to Gringer discloses a paint shield that includes a shielding member with a leading edge and a base member, an extension handle, a pivot member connected to the base member for angular positioning of shielding member, and a storage location within the base member for storing the pivot member and extension handle when the pivot member is removed from the base member. The Gringer device, however, does not disclose a shield that can clamp to the shingles on a roof.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,794 to Mattox discloses a substantially T-shaped paint shield that includes a major portion and a secondary portion integrally attached. The shield is flexible and bendable to allow it to conform to a corner during painting. However, the Mattox device does not disclose a paint shield having a substantially C-shaped clamp that is designed to clamp to the shingles on a roof.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices, however, are limited as they do not disclose a paint shield that includes a clamp that can mount to the shingles on a roof without needing any additional support. The paint shield clamp comprises a clamp with an upper portion, a lower portion, and a rear ledge that can removably mount to the shingles on a roof. The upper portion is substantially rectangular in shape and comprises a first edge and a second edge. The lower portion comprises a third edge and a fourth edge. The third edge is attached to the second edge of the upper portion. The fourth edge is offset from the interior surface of the upper portion to form substantially a C-shape and an opening between the upper portion and the lower portion. The upper portion is designed to be placed in contact with the shingles on a roof, while the opening is designed to receive therein a portion of the shingles therein. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to paint shields and accessories. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.